chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcela Maitland
Marcela Emma Maitland is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the youngest daughter and child of Elle and Matthew Maitland. She will possess the abilities of Self-preservation, Enhanced Punch, Bad Luck Generation and Hive Mimicry. Appearance Marcela, like all of her sisters, will inherit a natural blonde hair colouring from their mother. She will also inherit Elle's light blue eyes. Her hair will be cut at shoulder length throughout her life, and as an adult she will normally colour it strawberry blonde. Abilities Marcela's first ability will be Self-preservation. This ability will let her instinctively know how best to protect and preserve herself in all situations. Her ability will make her a skilled fighter and will guide her in fleeing, as well as telling her when it is best to fight or run. It will also show her how to tend her own wounds, giving her skill in first aid. She will heal faster than most humans, but not at the speed of rapid cellular regeneration or accelerated healing. The ability will normally work reflexively. She will be able to suppress it, but will find doing this extremely difficult so she will need a really good reason to do so and make herself vulnerable. This will normally occur if she needs to neglect herself in order to help someone else. Her second ability will be Enhanced Punch. This ability will enable Marcela to produce a more powerful punch. It will activate every time she hits someone or something, though she will eventually learn to control the exact strength of the punch. It could even be powerful enough to throw the target into the air and across the room, as well as causing more physical damage. her hands will always be protected so that they are not harmed or hurt at all by the force of impact. Her third ability will be Bad Luck Generation. This ability can be used to inflict bad luck upon others. It does not need physical contact. Marcela will simply think of the person's name and choose to make the person highly unlucky. She won't even need to be near the person at the time. Marcela will never be able to use the ability on herself, even if forced to make the attempt. However, it is unknown whether she'd prove immune to the same ability wielded by another person. Marcela's final ability will be Hive Mimicry. Using this ability, she will be able to shatter herself at will, instantaneously falling into many little pieces. At the same moment, these pieces will then transform into different objects such as water droplets, buttons, bullets or knives, or different small animals such as various insects. She could coordinate their movements precisely. She will also be able to reform herself, as the various pieces of the hive will be capable of flowing together and transforming back into her body. If she loses some of these pieces, she will be injured when she reforms, and if she loses too many she will die. Family & Relationships *Mother - Elle Maitland *Father - Matthew Maitland *Brother - Asher Maitland *Sisters - Sadie, Leila and Faye Maitland History & Future Etymology Marcela is a Latin name which means "little Marcus", while Marcus means "from the god Mars". This reference to the god of war may be connected to how her abilities can be used to help her fight. Her middle name, Emma, is Germanic in origin. It can mean "all-containing", "universal" or "strong". The final meaning could refer to the strength of her enhanced punch. Her surname, Maitland, is both English and Scottish. It can either mean "bad disposition", "high and mighty" or "from Mautalaunt". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters